A mobile terminal is a portable device equipped with at least one of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting and outputting information, and a function of storing data. With the diversifying functions of a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal has become equipped with complicated functions, such as capturing of photos or motion pictures, playback of music files or motion picture files, game, reception of broadcasting, and wireless Internet, and is being implemented in the form of a comprehensive multimedia player.
In order to implement complicated functions, new efforts are being made on the mobile terminal having the multimedia player in the hardware or software aspect. An example of one of the efforts may include a user interface environment for enabling a user to search for or select a function conveniently. Further, as the mobile terminal is being considered as one of personal belongings used to express a user's personality, various changes in the design, such as a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen, are also being required.
However, when considering mobility, portability, etc., a mobile terminal has a limited space for user interfaces, such as a display and a keypad. In order to efficiently use a variety of functions provided by a mobile terminal, there is a need to control the operation of the mobile terminal using a new input/output method instead of the existing complicated menu method.